xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox One controller
The Xbox One controller is the main controller for the Xbox One. The controller maintains the overall layout found in the Xbox 360's controller, but with various tweaks to its design, such as a slightly revised shape, redesigned analog sticks, shoulder buttons, and triggers. The triggers have new vibrators within the triggers to allow for directional haptic feedback. The controller can be used on all Xbox One models, Windows 10 PC's and the Xbox Series X. Design The Xbox One controller has been changed grately compared to the Xbox 360 Controller. The triggers are now rounded, and have four vibration motors - a small one behind each trigger that adds precise aptic feedback to the fingertipsm and a larger one in each grip for large scale rumbles. This will give users a sense of in-game direction and depth, creating rich, immersive experiences where gunshots, car crashes and explosions can feel ever so realistic. The new thumbsticks on the Xbox One controller have been made smaller, and have a knurled texture for better grip. The new thumbsticks now require 25% less force to move. These A,B,X,Y buttons also have a new design, giving them a 3D look, they are also places lower down on the controller and are closer together. The headset jack has changed from the Xbox 360 and old headsets will not work with the new controller. The new controller will be able to be charged with a Micro-USB cable, from the console to the controller. New Technology The new Xbox One Controller now has a "low power state". This senses when you are not holding the controller and will put the controller to sleep to save battery life. The moment you pick the controller up, it will awake. The controller now has better connectivity to the console, making chatting more clearer and a lot more quicker. Xbox have claimed this is now clearer and faster than talking on a phone. Revisions 2015 Two years after the Xbox One's launch, a slightly updated model of the Xbox One controller was released. This revisions added a 3.5 mm headphone jack to the bottom of the controller. The controllers shoulder buttons were slightly improved as well as support for wireless firmware updates was included in the updated controller. 2016 (Xbox One S) Another revision of the controller was released in 2016 alongside the release of the Xbox One S. This model of the controller added Bluetooth support, making it possible to use Xbox One controllers on Bluetooth enabled PC's without the need for a cord or a wireless adapter. Also announced at the time was the Xbox Design Lab, a service that allows users to customize Xbox One controllers in many different ways. Variants Gallery File:21541839_Alt03.jpg|Packaging File:One-S-controller.jpg|White File:Newxboxcontrollerthumb2-e1471450517962.jpg File:En-INTL-L-XboxWL-Controller-WL3-00027-mnco.jpg|Red File:En-INTL-PDP-Microsoft-XboxOne-Cntrlr-Vortex-WL3-00018-P3.jpg|Blue File:En-INTL-L-XOneA-WL-Cntrllr-Chrltt-WL3-00039-mnco.jpg|Ocean Shadow Special Edition File:En-INTL-L-XboxO-Branded-WL-Controller-C-WL3-00043-mnco.jpg|Winter Forces Special Edition File:En-INTL-L-XOneA-WL-Controller-WL3-00035-mnco.jpg| Green/Orange 71ZxXNpShzL._SL1348_.jpg|Halo Spartan Lock Videos Xbox One Wireless Controller An Insider's Look at the Xbox One Controller See also * List of Xbox One controller variants Category:Xbox One Category:Game controllers Category:Xbox One Accessories Category:Accessories Category:Xbox One controllers